


Olli's Birthday Party

by FanFicReader01



Series: Peculiar encounters of a taxi driver [19]
Category: Eisbrecher, Poets of the Fall, Powerwolf (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Birthday, Crack, Domestic, Ficlet, Fluff, Oneshot, Shenanigans, Supernatural - Freeform, Taxi AU, anodda 'crossover' lol, mention of ronja and the sebastians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-12 10:57:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: Olli's birthday is coming up soon. He likes to invite some old friends he met along the way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A big get-together fic, mainly as amusement and sort of an after ST event reunion :P  
> Don't expect quality lol xD

Over three weeks it’s your birthday. You look at your calendar. It’s already more than a year ago since the events of Jaska Mäkinen turned your life upside down. You smile at the memories of that adventure. Your smile turns into a grimace when you realize you quite miss all these interesting folks.

You fall onto your couch and sigh. A knock on the door makes you jump out of it.

Quickly you make your way to your door. It’s Jari.

 “Hey, Jari!”

“Hey, Olli. How you doing?”

 “Chilling,” you say. “What brings you here? Couldn’t stand losing from me three nights in a row?”

Jari rolls his eyes. “Nah. I was just bored and needed some company.”

 “Nice. Come on in,” you lead him to your living room. You get back on the couch and Jari thuds next to you.

 “I have my birthday over three weeks.”

“Neat.”

 “I was thinking who I should invite,” you mutter.

“To start, you could, ahem, invite me,” Jari coughs and you grin. Of course he’s going to be invited. He’s your friend after all.

 “I want to invite Jani too. But it isn’t particularly raining in my room.”

“Ask the landlord. Maybe the apartment wants to adjust for one time in a year and give you a local rain shower,” Jari suggests and you certainly consider it.

 “Maybe the receptionist?”

“Yeah. If she wants to leave her spot,” Jari chuckles and you nod.

Then it gets silent and you turn on the TV for some background noise. Jari has taken out his phone and is minding his own business. You lay in the couch and stare aimlessly at the TV. Some soap is on.

 “I’m gonna get some milk. Want a bottle too?”

“Nah, I’m fine.”

 “Sure.”

 

Once you get back, you think of Markus. He owned a milk truck. You wonder where he is now. Probably delivering milk to others, doing God’s work.

“You know, I sometimes miss the folks I met along the way.”

“You mean those from the Jaska Quest?” Jari guesses and you nod.

 “Then you should invite them!”

“Dear god, Jari! That’s an amazing idea! But how?”

Your neighbour shrugs his shoulders. “I don’t know? You’re the most weird one here! You’ll find a way!”


	2. Chapter 2

In that remaining week you managed to find out Markus’ phone number.

 “Kaarlonen speaking.”

“Markus? Is that you?”

 “O-Olli?”

“It’s me!”

 “How did you-, never mind,” Markus sighs. “What’s going on? Is there trouble?”

“No, not at all. Better yet, my birthday’s coming up in about three weeks. I was wondering if you’d like to come?”

 “Oh, well.. I’ll have to look in my booklet. Don’t have it on me right now. I’ll call you back, okay?”

“Okay. Thanks for considering.”

 “No problem.


	3. Chapter 3

Strings of mist wrap around your ankles. Soon your vision has become less. You turn around and round.  
“Marko?”  
“I am here!” the man of the hour pops up out of the mist and just like that, the mist disappears. He is wearing his usual sharp suit and smirk. “What’s on your mind?”  
“My birthday. I’d like to invite you.”  
“You sure about that?” Marko smirks.  
“Of course,” you roll your eyes and Marko mimics you in mockery.  
“Then I’ll be there.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone who thought i'd 'ditch' Jaska is wrong. He might be not among the pure living anymore, but that doesn't mean he is completely out of the picture :')  
> That'd be too sad :')

Next up is Jaska. You hope he’ll appear on your backseat. It’s Tuesday evening when he does so.

Most of the time he doesn’t speak much. It seems like he has trouble as this spirit-like being.

 “Is it possible for you to manifest yourself into my house?” you ask him.

He shrugs his shoulders. “Will try. Why?”

 “Over two weeks is my birthday,” you explain. When you look in your back mirror, you swear you see Jaska smiles before he disappears again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olli is a stalker confirmed

You actually get a hold on the Eye Stealer’s HQ’s phone number and hope for a positive response.

 “Who is it?”

“It’s Olli. You know, the guy who delivered you the head of a witch?”

Then there’s loud cackling heard before it grows quiet on the other side of the line. You hear some muttering before you hear someone scream Karlus’ name. You grin. That’s just the guy you need.

 “Olli! So great to hear you! How’s life going? You still drivin’ around in that old van?"

You nod. Then you remember he can’t possibly see that through a fucking phone so you say ‘yeah’.

 “Is adventure calling you again?” Karlus sounds like he wants to leave that place desperately.

“Yes. Sort of. Less than two weeks from now, I have my birthday so I liked you to come as well.”

 “Of course I’ll come! Just give me your address and we have a deal!”


	6. Chapter 6

You wonder if it’s a good plan to actually invite Karlus’ boss as well so then you call the motel once more the following day.

 “Although I’d actually be interested to, I am afraid the Stealers need me here. Ronja needs me. She’s feeling sick as of lately.”

 “Oh, I’m sorry to hear that. Hope she’ll get well.”

“Yeah, she probably needs more eyeballs to consume. I’ve set my best men to the case,” Miika chuckles.

 “Good. Would they like to join the party though?”

“I’ll ask them. After all, they deserve a rest after all they’ve done.”

Miika calls the two Sebastians who then pick up the phone.

 “Is it you, taxi driver?”

“Yes. I’m holding a party in the near future and was wondering if you’d be interested.”

 “Is Karlus coming?” one of them asks.

“Yeah. Because he helped me first hand,” you explain.

 “Then I’m afraid we’re going to skip. But thanks for taking that guy out of our hands,” the other Sebastian chuckles.

 “See you then.”

“See you.”


	7. Chapter 7

You actually decide to visit Rupert personally. You bring Jari along because he wants to experience the night life more. As expected, you find the bouncer at the door of the club. He seems surprised to see you.

 “Olli!” he exclaims.

You nod and introduce your friend. “Hey, this is my friend, Jari.”

Your neighbour also nods at the taller man.

 “Did he also help in the whole witch case?” he asks you.

“He let us through.”

 “And they made a mess. Luckily, they cleaned up after themselves,” Rupert adds with a snort but he is clearly amused. “What brings you here, tonight?”

 “Just wanting to actually enjoy the club life. Especially this guy here,” you point at Jari. Then you proceed: “But I also wanted to invite you for my personal birthday party.”

 “Ooh, interesting. When is it?”

“Less than two weeks from now.”

 “Maybe I can see if I got some spare time. I also need to still hang out with my partner,” he replies.

“Great. I’ll give you my address.”

 

Afterward, you actually enter the club together with Jari to have a fun night together. When you cross Rupert again, he stops you.

 “I can confirm I’ll come. Hope you don’t mind having my boyfriend with me.”

“Not at all. The more, the merrier,” you grin and Jari agrees.

 “It’s getting lonely at the apartments sometime,” he mutters.


	8. Chapter 8

“He looks like a melty guy,” one of the Lycan’s grins. You quickly throw Jari a look. He looks a bit uncomfortable and you regret taking him with you. Before you can speak up, a familiar voice is raised. “Hey, leave those guys alone. Besides, I know one of them.” As expected: it’s Falk. He makes his way to you and joins you at the bar counter.

He smiles and you smile back before introducing your neighbour to the Lycan.

 “Need a nose again?” Falk grins after ordering a drink.  

“Actually yes, but not for a dangerous mission,” you smirk.

 Falk laughs at that. “Good, what you need me for?”

“Just some company on my birthday. I’m throwing a party and thought you might like to come.”

 The Lycan seems to consider it. “I’ll let you know in time. Jari, I’m sorry for my brothers. They like to tease newcomers quite a bit.”

 “I-It’s alright,” Jari laughs nervously. You notice he’s still tense and Falk probably can smell it.

“Don’t worry. We won’t just randomly eat people. Regular folk, we barely get into fights or trouble with them.”

 “He’s right. So far we only got ‘in trouble’ with that Witch. But that was on me and Jaska’s part mostly,” you add to that.

The rest of the evening you and Jari ease up and some Lycans have gathered around you. Jari deems them less threatening and intimidating than before but maybe that’s because the guy downed four glasses already.


	9. Chapter 9

If you’re going to invite Falk, you most definitely going to invite Tiia as well. You pay her a little visit and she seems to remember you immediately. She’s obviously delighted as she pulls you in for a hug and smooches both cheeks.

Over a cup of tea and sweets you discuss your upcoming birthday party and she promises she’ll be there.

  “I’ll even bring snacks, if you want to. How many people are coming?”

“About ten or so.”

 “I’ll make sure nobody gets starved,” the good witch chuckles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not even 100 words xD


	10. Chapter 10

You’ve cleaned your whole apartment. It seemed to like that so you’ve struck a deal with it. There will be actual a spot for rain inside the room, so you can summon your boyfriend. You wonder why you’ve never thought of it before.

After the spot has been secured, Jani indeed appears and he sounds happy.

 “Whoa, I’m inside your house!” he immediately remarks and you nod. You tell him about the breathing apartments.

 “Should’ve thought of it earlier.”

“I’m glad I can be here on your birthday,” Jani smiles as he watches you prepare some stuff for the guests. Jari is the next person to come in. You’re not surprised he’s the second guest. Patiently the three of you wait for the other guests to arrive.

 

When the doorbell rings, you all make a bet. Jari guesses it’s Marko. Jani thinks it will be the Lycan. You have actually no idea. Jari wins. You’re surprised to see your friend in _regular_ clothing. He is no longer wearing the sharp suit he always wears when you visit him in the Endless Forest. In fact, Marko is wearing an oversized sweater and joggings with simple, white sneakers under them.

 “What a lovely afternoon already,” Marko steps inside and observes the apartment. “Hmm… There’s something… off or is it just- ah! I see now!”

Your friend notices Jani, or rather his silhouette in the local rain cylinder.

 “I am Marko Saaresto, pleased to meet you.”

“I’m Jani. Olli’s partner,” Jani introduces himself in return.

 “Great to meet you, finally.”

 

Soon after Marko, Falk and Tiia arrive. The woman is wearing a colourful dress and Falk wears his usual, cool leather attires. He has his arm locked with Tiia’s like a true gentleman.

 “Happy birthday!” he says and Tiia adds to that with a small present. You take it gratefully and put it on the table. Tiia and Falk sit on the couch with Jari. You and Marko sit in the two armchairs and Jani stands next to you. You’re glad to have him at your side.

 

When the doorbell rings, Marko insists on welcoming the new guests.

 “Don’t touch him!” a snarl is heard and you quickly jump up to check what’s happening. In the hallway stands Rupert and his boyfriend. The club bouncer has an offended look on his face and so does Marko.

You roll your eyes at your friend and ask him what’s going on.

 “Nothing,” Marko pouts.

“He was trying to… to read my mind or something,” Rupert interrupts. He holds the hand of his partner tightly in a protective way. “Anyway, great to be here, Olli.” The man’s frown turns into a smile and you let the two guys inside. Rupert introduces his partner and himself to the others and the rest also make a small introduction. Tiia already reveals some self-made sweets and showcases them on the tables. Soon the room is filled with a sweet aroma and then someone knocks on the door.

 “Happy birthday, Olli!”

“Thank you, Markus. Come on in, come on in!”

 

Not long after Markus’ arrival, on top of the chattering in the apartment, a new voice is heard.

“Hello!?” it’s right outside the apartment. You immediately recognize the voice of the dramatic Eye Stealer. You grin and head toward the door.

 “Shh, stop embarrassing us,” hisses another voice then.

When you open the door, you’re met with Karlus and right behind him stands the car dealer. You honestly did not expect him to be here. You almost feel awkward for forgetting about him. As if he can read your thoughts he coughs: “It’s alright. I’m just this guy’s taxi driver.”

 You laugh and Karlus pokes the guy.

“Karlus!”

“Sorry, couldn’t resists. Is he welcome here too?”

 “Of course!” you immediately say and let them in. “Would be a bummer if he’d drive you all the way here and then have to wait outside!”

As you follow them inside, you remember the guy’s name. There are not enough chairs so you quickly take some foldable chairs out of the small storage room. Mister Blue seems to be surprised by the wide diversity of your guests before he awkwardly sits down next to the Eye Stealer.

 

Now that everyone except Jaska’s here, you wonder what takes Jaska so long. You guess it all has to do with how the ghost world functions.

 “Jaska told me he’d try to be here,” you sigh.

“He-, he’s still alive?” Tiia looks surprised and you shake your head.

 “Not really. He’s… sort of a ghost,” you reply. That catches the attention of Mister Blue. It makes you remember he is actually the father of a pack of ghost kids.

 “Maybe you should help the process and try to summon him,” Marko suggests. “You got an Ouija board?”

 “Y-You’re really going to s-summon a ghost?” J, Rupert’s boyfriend, stammers in shock. Jari and Markus also look hesitant about the matter.

 “It won’t be dangerous if you leave it to professionals like me or him,” Marko reassures with a smirk.

“I don’t have a Ouija board,” you regretfully say. You also don’t really have the experience of summoning demons or ghosts like that. In fact, you never even tried to summon strange entities. Encountering them on a daily basis is already enough. No need to seek such thrills by using forbidden spells and the sort.

Some guests seem to be relieved but your fellow blond friend hasn’t given up yet. “Wait, a cheap one might do the trick as well!” Marko jumps up and goes through your rooms to find paper and something to write with.

 “Blood should do it,” he mutters.

“Idiot! There’s a pen over there!” you exclaim but Marko is already putting the knife against his fingertip. You roll your eyes in annoyance. Karlus is chuckling and Rupert seems impressed. Markus gives the hermit a disgusted look.

 “I’m not an expert or familiar with this kind of summoning, but don’t anger the spirits,” Tiia joins the matter. She peers at the bloody self-made Ouija board.

You turn to Mister Blue.

 “What?” he seems surprised.

“Do you know how to summon ghosts?”

 “Why should I know?” he snorts. Karlus then jams his elbow into the man’s side and he gasps in response.

 “Because you’re the dad of like six dead kids,” the Eye Stealer points out. It gets him a hit on the head.

“You stupid fuck, just because I can see ghosts doesn’t mean I know how to summon them!”

You laugh at the dumb sight. When you think back, these two always had bickering going on so you ask them: “Why are you two together anyway?”

 “Wha- I just had to drive his sorry ass over here!” Mister Blue immediately defends himself.

Karlus is whistling before sniggering: “We’re kind of good again. So we’re together now. Sometimes, not always.”

The other man mutters something and reluctantly confirms. His whole face has turned red.

 

Meanwhile Marko has already figured some stuff out. “This should do the trick.” Everyone sits on the edge of their seat as your friend is now exclaiming old words. The electricity shuts down. You hear the shrieks of some of your guests. There’s no stopping Marko however. Suddenly there’s a local lightning strike onto the Ouija board. Smoke emits from the paper. The smoke turns to thick thunder clouds and out of the chaos, a figure appears. It is indeed a ghost with a very vague humanoid shape.

 “Ancient spirit, can you hear us?” Marko asks in a language only you and Tiia seem to understand.

The ghost seems confused. It tries to speak but does not succeed.

 “Jaska?” you hesitatingly ask. The ghost is muttering something. It can’t be Jaska, you think. Yet you feel like this spirit is somehow… _familiar_.

 “Who else is it?” Marko then asks the ghost.

“I-, who the hell is Jaska?” finally a comprehensible voice is heard. Something in your brain clicks and you know who it.

Still, a bit in disbelief you go: “Grandma?”

 “Olli? Is that you?”

“Oh my god, Grandma!” you exclaim excited. The smoke and clouds disappear and you see the ghost has changed shape into the grandma you’ve always loved. A sudden rush of memories come back to you. A fun reminder you used to really have emotions, even in your childhood.

 Everyone looks stunned.

“A-A real g-ghost,” Markus stammers in shock. Jari looks pale as well. For a moment, you’re sure he melted a little.

 “Olli? Who are all these people? Why are we here and-,” Grandma shrieks when she looks at her transparent body.

 “Eh, welcome back to the world of the living,” you awkwardly chuckle.

Your grandma sighs as she understands what happened. “Why am I here then?”

 “Well, it’s my birthday and-”

“Oh, my god! You should’ve warned me! Then I would’ve put on something more festive! So these people are your guests, right?”

You nod. You no longer want to tell her you actually were expecting someone else instead of her, but your grandma is a pleasant surprise.

Before you can say more, your grandma jumps onto the table. “Evil spirit!” She is pointing at something. When you see what it is, you burst out in laughter.

 “That’s Jaska. He’s also a ghost. And an actual friend, Grandma!”

“Oooohh…”

 “Well, also hello everybody,” Jaska mutters. He walks over to you and you smile.

 

“Everyone is finally here! Let’s actually get these delicious cakes, which Tiia prepared for me, a try!” you then announce. While you cut the cakes, the group sings for you. It makes you feel warm and happy and mostly grateful for their presence. The cake is a delicious as the other sweets Tiia’s brought with her.

 “This is too good,” Jari mutters as he stuffs his mouth full of the birthday cake.

Tiia chuckles. “I’m glad to hear that!”

 “Really, really nice,” Markus adds with a nod.

After the cake is fully consumed, Marko suggests you should open the presents you got. There is quite the pile on the table now. You start with the witch’s present. You find a pair of gloves inside.

 “For on the cold winter days,” Tiia nods.

“Thank you! Let’s see what’s next!” Your eyes scan the pile and you pick out the red package. It’s Rupert and J’s present. It’s a light box. Once you open it, you smile. Nice: it’s a T-shirt with the print of Taxi Driver on it. Although you’ve never seen that movie, it suits your job anyway.

 “Hope it fits you,” J says concerned.

“It’s a large, will definitely suit me,” you grin.

 Marko interrupts your picking: “I’m sorry I don’t have a present with me but that’s because _I_ am the present!”

You sigh noticeably and roll your eyes. Actually, you’re glad he hasn’t brought something with him. It could’ve been anything. Instead, you pick up a dark green present. You can already what it is. A drink.

It’s from Markus. You unwrap the thing and indeed: it’s a large wine bottle. Except, there’s no wine inside. It’s milk. You put your hands in a prayer gesture and thank the, ever good milk man.

 “Custom made bottle,” Markus brags with a smirk.

“This will stand on my fridge,” you say. You go on with another present.

After you finished opening all the presents, you’re now blessed with a T-shirt, a pair of gloves, milk, a snow globe, birthday cards, some money and cd with a music list for in your bus.

 “Thank you everybody! I couldn’t imagine a better birthday party!” you exclaim and everybody claps again.

 

After the party is over, slowly everybody leaves again. You wave everybody goodbye and after Jani leaves as the final guest, you’re exhausted. Exhausted but happy. You’ve put on the gloves and the shirt already. Too tired to go to your bed, you fall asleep on the couch with the large milk bottle in your arms like a baby.


End file.
